High speed data communications over a communications channel such as a backplane electrical link present significant engineering challenges. For example, low bit-error-rate requirements place limits on channel bandwidth utilization for baseband signaling, particularly when the channel is a notched channel.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.